Nicknames
by rainbowrider1290
Summary: When Lions get close enough to their paladins, "my paladin" just doesn't seem like something one would call someone who has experienced the same emotions as you. Though the lions have perfect timing because these come at a time when the paladins need them the most.


**A/N: Well hi! This idea was something that my saxy friend and I though up together because Lions bonding with their paladins is cute. I hope you enjoy what we came up with! Any comments you may have are all extremely appreciated, if you have none, thanks for giving it a read anyway.**

 **A very big shout-out to JackieStarSister for pointing out some mistakes I made in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender and all of its characters belong to Dreamworks, not me.**

* * *

For Lance, Blue was able to make him blush harder and smile wider than most people could.

It happened just before they went to rescue Slav from Beta Traz. He'd been practicing endlessly with his bayard in short and long-range shots. Even though he thought it childish, he wanted to be _known_ for being the best at something in his team. For someone to go to him because they needed help.

And on his way to Beta Traz, with the best leader anyone could ask for and the smartest girl he's ever met, he felt like he wasn't doing enough. Simply there because Blue "chose" him.

After dropping Pidge and Shiro off, he found a nice place to hide in as they had a small mishap with the tethers. Feeling powerless to help, he prayed they would be fine and had his hand on the controls to jump into action, mission be darned. But seeing as Shiro caught her just in time, of course, he waited in hiding for Pidge's signal to start the sonar scan.

 _Stop that._ He heard Blue scold in his mind.

"Stop what?"

 _No more of this thinking that you're useless. You are my paladin and I'm willing to melt the brain of anyone who says otherwise, you hear me?_

"Yeah Blue, I hear you. Thank you." he nodded with a smile.

 _Alright now, we're going to do this sonar scan together, sharp- sharpshoo- I'm sorry how do you say that in your language? Sharpie?_ Lance laughed appreciatively at that, his face on fire that someone, the most important someone, called him that. He knew what she was trying to say.

"Yeah Blue. That's perfect."

* * *

Hunk was next to be tagged by his lion.

It happened right after an especially tough battle in which they won, but barely. Yellow needed to be repaired, Blue was less jumpy than usual, Black was worried about all her children, Red was just about ready to melt something, and Green was sulking in her hangar. This particular battle had left Pidge in a cryo-pod.

And naturally, Hunk blamed himself.

This wasn't like anything they'd faced before. They were used to larger robeasts that were still lethal, but less quick. This one was fast and deadly and harder to catch, resembling a smaller version of the Baku they faced with the mer-people. Now, the plan was for Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black to draw its fire and attempt to catch its slithering form while Pidge and Green made their way to its blind spot while cloaked. Hunk, whose lion had the greatest armour, was supposed to cover her if things got bad.

Fortunately, Yellow caught the beast in her mouth while it was distracted with Pidge. Unfortunately, that wasn't before the creature fired at Green's head, hearing Pidge cry out before her line went dead and Hunk saw red. She was alive, but by the miracle that Green had her mouth closed right then.

Yellow had seen quite enough of his blank stares at her armour, especially because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

 _Hey…_ she prodded.

"Oh. Yeah, Yellow?" he asked, distraught.

 _You did good, Honey. She's okay and if anything, I'm sure she'll give you a great big hug when she gets out for destroying the creature. You'll see._

Hunk could feel her smiling in his mind though he wasn't clear on how Yellow knew the Earth term of endearment.

 _It's what you call a nickname!_ she responded to the confuzzlement in his mind. Hunk still didn't get it.

 _At least I_ think _that's how you pronounce it! It's yellow, and sweet, and from Earth. Just like you!_ Yellow explained.

At that, Hunk blushed madly as his heart melted. He almost had tears in his eyes from the sweetness of that comment.

* * *

Pidge was not expecting something as simple as a nickname to make her emotions explode like this.

It was just before they found Shiro. Every time she blinked, she swore her eyelids were starting to _creak_ , and she had been called out for her "panda look" without having enough energy to register who. Essentially, she had been driving herself insane.

Over and over, her teammates would urge her to sleep and even almost force-feed her. Though it wasn't for lack of trying, or because she was fixing Green, or even because she was trying to find her family and Shiro.

It was, as Green already knew, because she was afraid to go to sleep.

It was different every time, but it ended with one of them being tortured until they weren't even conscious, or one of them being killed, or one of them being controlled by the Galra or someone not remembering her and so many other circumstances that she didn't want to live out in her sleep anymore.

After passing out following another attempt to avoid sleep, she was submerged, once more, in her world of darkness. Sometimes it was Matt or her father or her mother, other times it was one of the paladins or the Alteans. She couldn't figure out why she was letting her own fears beat her down when she had a responsibility to her team.

And Green soothed her with comforting purrs at the back of her mind, making their way to the front until it was all she could focus on.

 _It's okay, Pigeon. You're okay. You are safe and capable. I chose you and your brother would be proud._

Pidge started at that. It's exactly what her brother used to call her. Green continued to purr, mentally embracing her paladin and it was then that Pidge was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

For Keith, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He can't really pinpoint when it started, but Red can. It was the day after Shiro went missing for the second time in Keith's life.

He was used to being alone, but it hurt so much more because he'd finally opened himself up to this feeling of being part of a team. Of a _family_. And of course, the one person that was the closest thing to family he ever had was the one that had to go missing as if the first time wasn't hard enough.

Everyone was hurting, but Keith didn't miss the pity looks he got from the others. They knew how close Shiro was to him, and they knew about Shiro wanting Keith to lead Voltron if anything happened, so that _plus_ the burden of leadership being thrust upon him was enough to earn him extra support from the team.

So he was sitting alone in Black's hangar to try to form a bond with her as soon as possible in case anything happened and they needed Voltron, but he couldn't concentrate for the life of him with all the other thoughts and emotions flying around in his head. Then he heard something that stood out from all the noise.

 _Hey Red, wanna talk about your feelings while going really fast?_

Keith didn't need to be asked twice. Red knew that this was exactly what he needed.

A few hours later, Keith was coming out of Red's hangar with a relaxed sigh and the hint of a smile on his face.

 _Same time tomorrow, Red?_ She asked.

"Thanks, Red." he replied softly.

No one questioned the now-destroyed asteroid belt left a few light years from the castle.

* * *

Shiro had been found. And his journey back to Black was not an easy one. Not because of Black, but because of him.

It had only been two months, but those had been worse than his entire year fighting in the arena. They shaved his signature white forelock as a symbol of the eventual stripping of his identity, exposing a scar he didn't remember he had.

Haggar had thrown all caution to the wind and tried something different. They couldn't get his team, and he had no family left on Earth, so they couldn't torture him with that, so they tortured him with the lives of innocents. They were lined up and ready to be slaughtered _by him_. He refused immediately, but he started moving towards the prisoner anyway, his right hand glowing purple.

Except it wasn't him moving his arm. They had found a way to control his body and he had no way to stop it no matter how hard he commanded his limbs to stop.

He often flashed back to this time in the middle of simple situations, and other times it was completely random, but he always ended up breaking down over it, clutching at the spot where his forelock was supposed to be, as if it were a cord connecting him to a time when he was at least moderately sure he could lead Voltron eventually. Now he wasn't sure if he could even be a paladin.

 _Hey…_ It was Black. Shiro knew this time, but kept his walls up just in case.

 _It's me. You're safe. You don't have to block yourself out._

"I'm sorry."

 _I wasn't talking about me. Your team still loves you despite what you've been through. Try letting them in first._

Shiro sighed.

"I can't control myself around them. I don't want to hurt them."

 _They're ready to help you. And so am I. We're here for you, Fluffy._

Shiro was confused at how serious Black sounded at that last word. "... Fluffy?"

 _Your forelock. To you, it's symbolic for a time when you could be my paladin, and without it, the change feels more real than it is. Though I loved it, you are still Voltron's head, fluff, or no fluff._

"Am I?"

 _The only thing you need to remember is that a head cannot do anything on its own. It needs the arms and legs that are willing to support it._

Shiro didn't know what to say despite a number of things going through his head, among them hope that _maybe, maybe_ there was still a chance for him. He wasn't be sure of what he could do. But he was sure that he was willing to try.

* * *

Bonus:

Months later, he was doing exponentially better. His forelock was back and he was glad for it, just not for the reason he wanted it back before.

"Uhh, Shiro? Don't you think it's time to trim that a little?" Lance asked.

"I mean, don't get us wrong, we love the hair floof, but I have to agree, it's getting a little long." Pidge added.

"And isn't it harder to fight with it?" Keith asked.

"And the helmet must be getting uncomfortable with all that underneath." pitched Hunk.

Shiro just turned to all of them with a smirk, his forelock down past his nose. "Black likes it. I'm not cutting it. End of discussion."

* * *

 **A/N: My friend and I also thought up that Red could call Keith "Pyro" because fire son is very hot. For Pidge, our alternative was "Sparrow". For Lance, our alternative was "Terra" because Lance loves Earth.**

 **And that's all I've got for now! If you want some more fluff and love, I posted a fic for Lance's birthday called "The Meteor Shower" if y'all want to check it out... I'm just going to leave that out there (Alright, I'm done with my shameless advertising). Thank y'all for giving it a read. Virtual cookies for all! *reaches into basket and begins throwing cookies across the internet* And like I said, any comments, screaming, and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

 **Until next time!**

 **rainbowrider1290**


End file.
